Tamaki and Haruhi
by mlmockingjay
Summary: In which Will "forces" Nico to watch Ouran High School Host Club. [oneshot, post-BoO, Solangelo, warnings for extreme fluff]


**A/N:** Sooo this is the third Solangelo fic I've written. I suppose it makes a bit more since if you've seen Ouran High School Host Club, but can be read without having seen it. Basics: Tamaki is a ladies' man and Haruhi is a cutie who works for Tamaki and his friends to pay off her debt to them, and Tamaki absolutely _dotes_ on her.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Will stared at Nico, mouth open. "What. What do you mean you _don't like anime?_"

"I never said I didn't _like_ it. I just said I've never _seen_ it." He defended himself.

Will shook his head. "I can't believe you. How have you never seen any anime?"

Nico glared at Will's shoulder. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who haven't seen it."

"No way. I'm going to get one of the Stoll's smuggled laptops, and we are going to watch my favorite anime." He grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him in the direction of the Hermes cabin.

Nico looked down at his hand in Will's and blushed slightly. Will didn't seem to notice. "What's it called?"

Will looked back and smirked, catching Nico's eye. "Ouran High School Host Club."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after a long conversation with the Stoll brothers (which involved them chewing Nico out for never having seen any anime), Will and Nico were lying on Nico's bed with a laptop in front of them.

"So you might judge me for liking this at first, but I don't care. I promise you it's worth watching." Will said, turning the laptop on.

Nico's eyes narrowed. "Judge you? Why? What is this about?"

Will's eyes twinkled as he opened YouTube and searched for episode one. "You'll see."

Will played the episode, and Nico was greeted by the stupidest thing that had ever seen, and that was saying a lot, considering that he had spent the last four years around Percy.

* * *

Halfway through the first episode, Nico gave up. "Will, I can't do this anymore." He started to stand up.

"Nico, I swear to the gods, if you leave this cabin, I will shoot you." Will glared at him.

Nico glanced to the other side of the cabin. "Can't I just go sit over there?"

Will rolled his eyes. "It's in Japanese. You have to actually watch the screen. Nice try though."

Nico groaned and fell backward onto the bed, doing his best to enjoy the most obnoxious and annoying thing he had ever witnessed for Will's sake (who was trying his hardest not to laugh at Nico).

* * *

Two episodes later, Will stood up and yawned. "Okay, I guess that's all I'll torture you for now. I leave this here in case you decide to watch more, though." He tapped the laptop.

Nico glared at him. "Get out."

Will easily dodged every pillow that Nico threw at him. "See you tomorrow!" He blew Nico a kiss, and Nico grinned at him before flopping backwards onto his bed. If only those little air kisses meant as much to Will as they did to Nico...

* * *

When he woke up, the computer taunted Nico. He gave it his best death glare. _No, I refuse to get attached to Tamaki. No matter how much he reminds me of—_no_. I _won't_ get attached. _Before he knew what he was doing, Nico had turned on the computer and was starting episode four.

By episode eight, Nico was completely absorbed in the anime. He didn't realize how late in the morning it was, so he was totally unprepared when Will burst into his cabin and yelled, "Good morning, Sunshine!"

Nico scrambled to pause it and stuff the computer under a pile of blankets.

"Oh my gods," Will bounded over to Nico and bounced onto his bed. "You're actually watching it, aren't you?"

Nico buried his face into his blankets. "I—I just care about Tamaki a lot, okay?" He looked up to meet Will's eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Will wrapped his arms around Nico tightly. "You're so cute."

Nico glared at the dark wall in front of him. "You're acting like Tamaki. I'm not Haruhi."

Will squished Nico's face between his hands and pressed their noses together. "I am Tamaki, and you're totally Haruhi.

Nico pulled away and rubbed his nose forcefully. "I am _not _Haruhi."

Will laughed lightly. "Of course you are."

* * *

Five episodes later, Nico and Will were having a very serious argument.

"No way! Tamaki is _so_ much better than Haruhi." Nico said.

"Uh, are you kidding me? Tamaki is kind of a douche. Haruhi is a strong, independent woman." He gasped exaggeratedly. "Hey, just like _you_!"

"Well then, you're exactly like Tamaki. A blonde douche."

"Excuse you. Rude. At least Haruhi is cute. Unlike you." Nico could hear the hint of a smile in Will's voice.

"Well Tamaki is a thousand times more attractive than you. Ask anyone." Nico threw a pillow at Will's head.

"Hey! No physical abuse used as a distraction. Besides, I thought I _was _Tamaki."

Nico shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Why not? What does Tamaki have that I—wh—what are you doing?" Will spluttered.

Nico started kissing Will's collarbone, slowly making his way up to his neck.

"You said no physical abuse, not no physical distractions of any kind." Nico said in between soft kisses to the edge of his jaw. _Nico, what are you doing? Stop,_ one part of his brain said sternly.

_But what if he likes it? _The other part argued.

Nico told both of them to _oh gods stop talking I really don't need to be distracted right now._

Will whimpered and buried his hands in Nico's hair, who was now kissing the corner of Will's lips. "N—Nico, stop."

Nico pulled away and saw that Will was blatantly staring at his mouth, lips parted.

"Will?" Nico said softly.

"Yes?" Will asked, slightly out of breath.

"Do Tamaki and Haruhi get together at the end?"

Will grinned, "Yes."

"Good." Nico smiled, leaning forward so that his lips met Will's.


End file.
